Bomberman (NES)
|dates = NES MSX FDS Game Boy Advance/N-Gage }} Bomberman (written as Bomber Man in Japanese versions) is a maze-based video game developed by Hudson Soft. As the first console incarnation, it is widely considered the first "true" game in the ''Bomberman'' series. Its mechanics are still used in the series' games today. Story As taken from the English NES manual: “''Bomberman is a robot engaged in the production of bombs. Like his fellow robots, he had been put to work in an underground compound by evil forces. Bomberman found it to be an unbearably dreary existence. One day, he heard an encouraging rumor. According to the rumor, any robot that could escape the underground compound and make it to the surface could become human. Bomberman leaped at the opportunity, but escape proved to be no small task. Alerted to Bomberman's betrayal, large numbers of the enemy set out in pursuit. Bomberman can rely only on bombs of his own production for his defense. Will he ever make it up to the surface? Once there, will he really become human?” The Japanese version openly presents itself as a prequel to ''Lode Runner, stating that the robot will become the "Runner" of the game (which is confirmed in the ending). The earlier computer titles did not have a real story, but seem to portray the same character as a human. Gameplay The player must navigate Bomberman through a maze by destroying soft blocks and enemies with his bombs. Hidden in every stage is one item that will either increase his blast radius, speed, or number of bombs he can lay at one time. The player must find the goal that is hidden under one of the soft blocks and defeat all the enemies to open it. If the player's bomb touches the goal after its exposed, it will create more enemies. There are 50 levels in total, and a password system is used to continue the game. Enemies *Ballom *O'Neal *Dahl *Minvo *Doria *Ovape *Pass *Pontan Soundtrack The soundtrack of this game was composed by Jun Chikuma, who created the original Bomberman theme for this game. The stage theme for this game was used in most of the classic Bomberman games (NES, PC Engine, and SNES). Legacy The Family Computer game Bomber Man (ボンバーマン) is based on the earlier Japanese computer game Bomber Man (爆弾男 Bakudan Otoko). Bomber Man's design was changed from a human to a recolor of an enemy robot from the NES port of Lode Runner. It also included a far greater variety of enemies, actual power-ups, and horizontal scrolling for the level layouts. It was ported back to the MSX and Rupo JW-R70F as Bomber Man Special (ボンバーマンスペシャル) the following year. The game was later re-released for the Game Boy Advance in 2004 as part of the Classic NES Series. In addition to these versions, a number of other enhanced ports and remakes would turn up - Bomber Boy being one of the first, containing a mode based on the NES game as well as a sequel. Bomberman Party Edition is also a remake of the original single-player game, though it contains the series' now-traditional multiplayer (hence its namesake). Gallery Bomberman NES JP Box.jpg|Famicom box Title BNES.png|North American title Gameplay.png|Famicom/NES gameplay JP End.png|Japanese ending End BNES.png|North American ending End 2.png|North American ending Classic NES JP Bomberman.jpg|Famicom Mini box Classic NES Bomberman.jpg|Classic NES Series box Classic NES EU Bomberman.jpg|NES Classics box de:Bomberman (NES) Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games